


[podfic of] To Have and to Hold

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), litrapod (litra), paraka, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: “Peter,” May said, jabbing her index finger into the center of his chest. “Liv and I are getting married. That is the end of the story.”“She is my archnemesis!” Peter said, throwing his hands up in the air.“Well,” May said, turning away from him. “That’s just something you’ll both have to work on. I’m going to go do the laundry now.”“ARCHNEMESIS,” Peter shouted at her retreating back.





	[podfic of] To Have and to Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Have and to Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994790) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



> As soon as I was finished reading this I knew i had to podfic it and it was SO MUCH FUN! Peter who is so over this bullshit was the best to voice. also I wish this was named Octopussy.

Title: To Have and to Hold

Fandom: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse

pairing:  May Parker/Olivia Octavius

Author: Traincat

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid  as Peter Parker, GoLBPodfics  as Doc Oc, litrapod as Aunt May, paraka as J. Jonah Jamison, reena_jenkins As M.J., wingedwords as Miles

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: Chapel of love by the Dixie Cups

MP3 Time [24:36](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/to%20have%20and%20to%20hold%20editied%20final.mp3)

 (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
